Story of his life
by DragonFanatic10
Summary: 14-Years old Brandon Kanbara is a serious,calm and cold ople always ask how he became like that.Here is his story.One-shot


Why are you always so cold and distant?

It was a commonly heard question for ?Because everybody asked him that.

They say he's cold and knows just doesn't trust other people.

But who would when people only want to be friends with you because you have cool cards or girls who only like him for his looks or being a skilled soccer player.

He didn't know back in the end his feelings always got crushed by them.

But yet it's not the real reason he is like this.

In the past he was a sweet,fun-loving and _very_ noisy boy and now _this_.

But who wouldn't be when your parents and brother died in a car crash?He needed to learn everything on his own.

He started to stand up for himself when people made fun of him.

He flat out rejected girls when they wanted to go out with him.

Dueling on the other hand was a different story.

He was always dueling,against his teacher,kids from higher grades,kids from lower grades.

Dueling was the only thing that was fun for him after everything that happened.

And his tag,he got it from his parents before they passed away.A little thing,yet so much remembrance with it.(People even wondered if he ever took it off)

Now a second years student at Heartland Academy things changed.

In dueling that is.

He is always looking for a real challenge.

And so on the first that he enrolled into the academy he dueled the big Shark,known for participating in the National Duel beated breaking a sweat.

After Shark's loss Yuma dueled him and defeated him to.

Not bad for a first years student who barely knew the basics.

So he dueled him was now known for the duelist who made the downfall of the big Shark other words time to test Yuma.

He was greatly dissapointed after the boy's win over Shark was just luck.

Yuma thought it was fun though and wanted to be friends with the boy.

Friends?Yeah of the cool let's face it Yuma is the biggest dueling fool in is and always will be.

He guessed that was why he dueled duelist that are way stronger than him.

Unbelievable that he wanted to be friends with the duelist that dealt him an enormous loss with cards that nobody in Heartland knew,because they taught they simply didn't exist anymore;Synchro monsters.

But somehow Yuma managed to get in and befriended the boy.

But he has to be calling the young boy a moron and many other names,he knew Yuma was a good guy.

He gave him the **Number 17:Leviathan Dragon **card he won from Shark after he asked why he gave it to him Yuma simply replied:"Because you use dragons and I don't need it."

Brandon knew that that wasn't the real reason Yuma gave him the just wanted to show him he really wants to be his if it meant giving away a number card that he is supposed to collect.

It was the first real person he would follow after that.

Tori,who he doesn't talk too very much,but yet she always cheers for him while he's then again isn't that what friends do for each other?

Bronk,the boy who actually admired him for his skills and tries to be just as good as admit the boy has ambition.

Shark,the guy he defeated in a duel that would start his the heavy rivalry they had(and still have,but just a little bit less heavy) Reginald as Brandon liked to call him(he thought it was a dorky name for a guy as though as Shark) was his friend and despite the big arguments and duels to prove who was better,their bond was becoming the Barian Lord Nasch he claimed to be their Brandon claimed to be of him he and Yuma brought him,his sister and the other Emperors back and they could live their normal life no hard feelings to each other.'Cause hey,he would have done the same if he was in Sharks situation.

Kite,a guy who started out to being a number hunter like Yuma,but for a different purpose:to save his brother.A reason Brandon understood amazingly the heated encounters Kite turned out to be a good just hunted numbers for the wrong purpose is a big way he hunted them was 's put it that Brandon had to admit,his Photon Dragon is the real deal.

When searching for the legendary Numbers Kite didn't mind that Brandon got chosen to hold the **Number 46:Dragluon** card,despite also being a possible holder of the telling him that he wouldn't need it in his deck why would he?He had his **Photon Dragon** who can do the need for **Dragluon** then,right?

Then there was ,he tought it would just be a female version of her display of sports he started to believe it that changed quite ,she was a good ,Amazing she was quite different from Brandon thought was quite nice actually and not so cold as she smiled,something he had never seen Reginald do._Never_.He thought he wouldn't get hurt so much by it when she became the Barian ,because they only dated for a short time ,was he was actually heartbroken and simply claimed to be their enemy just to hide happines was unimaginably big when she returned to being a ,who could blame him?

Not only had he made amazing pretty strong rivals.

Mizar for a Barian a strong one that duels always got out of his **Tachyon Dragon** and Brandon's** Red Nova Dragon** destructing whole landscapes with just one simple Mizar was freed from Don Thousand's influence he gave Brandon his **Tachyon Dragon**.Telling him he would take better care of it than he had Thousand's curse on it was broken,so why not?Even now he often duels still get's out of hand.

Thomas Arclight also gave him a hard those Gimmick 's are stronger though and they proved it against the simply told Thoms that it wasn't a surprise his puppets got are better after 's just say Thomas wasn't happy with that.

Others like Nistro where only dueled two times and got pummeled easily._Hard_._Very Hard_.But hey,there needs to be difference betweens duel skills,otherwise it would just become a boring world.

Despite his parents passing away,getting his thrust crushed and being alone in the got something valuable back.

ones who wouldn't let him down or betray that cared about him and he cared about were like family to 's something that wouldn't chance from his point of experciences in other dimensions ,fighting a strange alien race.(Then again what is normal in this anime?)Obtaining new amazing being the the most amazing one but the most important one is definitly the battle scars from him and his 's what bonds them not forget their adventures.

Friends make life easier and he after everything that happened he definitly needed that.

He learned to value people and not push them the ones who wanted to befriend got him some amazing though he wouldn't admit it to even earned him a girlfriend in the name of Rio.

The point is life that he learned that life's hard.

But for who isn't it ?

* * *

I wrote this story so you guys would know a little bit more about the background of my OC and how it affected you enjoyed and leave behind some reviews and critics.


End file.
